This application seeks continued funding for the Clinical scientist Training Program (CSTP) at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). The major goals of our program are to produce first-rate clinical investigators who will develop into independent, NIH-funded leaders in patient related research, and to continue to change the investigative culture at BCM. Increasing clinical research is a fundamental part of the Strategic Plan of the College. At the time of the initial award in May of 1999, there were no programs or classes that prepared health care professionals for a career in patient oriented research. In the first year of our program we started a campus wide course, the Fundamentals of Clinical Investigation, every summer that introduces new clinical fellows and junior faculty to the basics of clinical research and which to date has been taken by 1,288 people from 18 departments and 31 sections. In the second year of our program both M.S. and Ph.D. degree programs in Clinical Research were accredited by the BCM Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences, and we developed a one-year program leading to a Certificate of Advanced Qualification (CAQ) in Clinical Research. And last year, 2008, a new combined MD/MS in Clinical Research was approved by the Graduate School and we accepted our first student into this track. To date, five people have graduated with a Ph.D., fourteen with an M.S., and 60 with a CAQ. At present there are 31 people still pursuing an M.S. or Ph.D., and we have accepted ten new scholars in the degree program and five in the certificate program for the 2009/10 academic year. Twenty five of our scholars have been successful in receiving K23 or KOS funding from the NIH, and one has an ROI. Several more have VA Career Development and Merit awards. Funding of this K30 proposal will allow us to continue to provide the infrastructure to promote clinical research at Baylor College of Medicine, while training individuals to compete for mentored research grants and providing the much needed didactic courses. We have had a significant effect on the research culture at BCM, but continued funding is crucial for us to continue to meet our goals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): Training physicians to conduct research in order to discover new techniques, drugs, and other treatments for patients is critical for the advancement of science. Our program has been very successful in this endeavor. It is important that we be able to continue to train physicians in research in all areas of medicine at Baylor College of Medicine.